Chapter 2/Debriefing
(Starfleet Headquarters, December 31st, 2377) In a room Admirals Paris, Montgomery, Nechayev, and Captain Picard as well as Commander Martin are sitting behind the desk, as Typhuss is sitting in the chair. Now Captain Halliwell I've been going over Voyager's mission reports and according to the Captain's reports you were having a halluncation can you shed some light on that Admiral Montgomery says as he looks at Mr. Halliwell. Voyager was engaged in battle with a alien ship that was forcing Seven of Nine to fight, I hit my head on my console and saw a halluncation of my ex-wife Samantha Carter says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Montgomery. I think that you should of reported it to your Captain right then and there before it happened because she had to relieve you of duty until you were cured of that injury Admiral Montgomery says as he looks at Typhuss. First of all sir, Captain Janeway wasn't on Voyager during the battle, Captain Janeway was on a mission on the Delta Flyer says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Montgomery. All right sir I think your done, now Typhuss take us back to stardate 54014.4 during your assault on a Borg tactical cube Commander Martin says as he presses a button on the padd and the screen on the monitor changed to the schematics of the tactical cube. The Unimatrix Zero Borg begin a rebellion against the Borg Collective, the cube was targeted by Voyager in our attempts to assist the people of Unimatrix Zero and was destroyed when the Borg Queen issued a self destruct command in her attempt to counteract the efforts of Voyager's crew says Typhuss as he looks at John. Can you tell us why Janeway wanted to go it alone instead of take a strike team with her to complete the mission? John asked Typhuss as he looks at his friend. Captain Janeway said it was her decision to help those people and that it was her responsibility, Commander Chakotay told Captain Janeway to take B'Elanna and Tuvok with her, Tuvok, Captain Janeway, and B'Elanna allowed themselves to be assimilated by the Borg, carrying a pathogen to help the Borg drones of Unimatrix Zero resist the Borg Queen, the Borg found the Delta Flyer and fired a torpedo at it, I launched a escape pod, the Borg fired again destroying the Delta Flyer and I set a course for Voyager, Voyager beamed the pod aboard and went to warp says Typhuss as he looks at John. Hmm, also another part on stardate 54337.5 when Voyager encountered a group of holograms from a Hirogen station, The Doctor turned on the crew and gave the holograms nearly destroyed the ship I'm not being a jerk Typhuss I'm just figuring out stuff that went on in the Delta Quadrant John says as he looks at his friend. The holograms were created as victims for Hirogen training, they had turned against the hunters, The Doctor wanted to help the holograms being a hologram himself, they captured The Doctor, they even went to save holograms everywhere, they destroyed a alien ship and after The Doctor find out what they were doing he turned on the hologram's leader on a moon says Typhuss as he looks at John. Sorry to interrupt Commander but I have to say something about that answer, Captain Haillwell The Doctor disobeyed the Captain's direct orders on the same date to help Lieutenant Paris with the Hirogen wounded, Janeway didn't court martial him at all Admiral Nechayev says as she looks at Captain Halliwell. Then Commander Martin looks at her then at Typhuss. That's true, but The Doctor made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes and Captain Janeway gave The Doctor another chance but if Captain Janeway court martialed The Doctor then Voyager would have not had a chief medical officer says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Nechayev. All right next question, this is on stardate 55392.3 Voyager encountered a Varro generational ship I believe, and they were having problems with their warp engines can you give us a full story as to what happened when you encountered the ship Commander Martin says as he looks at Captain Halliwell. The Varro generational ship experienced heavy problems with their warp engines as a result of the virus, they came across the USS Voyager, we gladly offered assistance, after two weeks, Voyager's team discovered the parasites that were eating away at the hulls of both ships, they were able to stabilize the ship long enough to evacuate the affected sections but the generational ship broke up, most of the Varro chose to stay together and continue their exodus, but a small number of the sections went their own way says Typhuss as he looks at John. Captain there's a report from Janeway stating that Ensign Kim engaged in unauthorized sexual relations with one of the Varro crewmen Admiral Montgomery says as he looks at Captain Halliwell. Talk to Harry Kim about that and we are done here says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Montgomery. Yeah we're done here Captain welcome back to the Alpha Quadrant Admiral Montgomery says as he looks at Typhuss. Thank you, Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Montgomery and gets up from the chair and leaves. Commander Martin follows behind as well. Typhuss hey wait up where are you going in a hurry John says as he looks at Typhuss. I have to go talk to Captain Cragen at SVU and pick my crew for my new command, I'm very busy says Typhuss as he looks at John. I just wanna say I'll meet you onboard your new ship John says as he looks at Typhuss. Ok, its called the USS Intrepid, a Galaxy class starship says Typhuss as he looks at John.